Pride and Licking Wounds
by BirukiMeraki
Summary: Really, what is it about cats being too stubborn to seek treatment when they're hurt?
It was dusk, the orange light of the sun colouring everything in warm russet tones. Chat Noir was vaulting from one roof to another in abandon, enjoying the feeling of air rushing through his hair. He imagined the strands parting as the air rushed through them, how each strand moved differently. He tried to refrain from humming a tune as he easily vaulted over roof after roof. There was something deeply relaxing about flying through the air like this.

Finally, he arrived at his intended destination. This time he really did let out a small hum of happiness. Or something more akin to contentment. He landed next to her window and peered in. He saw Marinette sitting at her desk with her computer on as se scrolled through an article. Every few moments or so, she would switch to Word and type in a few things before going back to read another article.

He was content in watching her at this moment, at how she worked. She was very hardworking. But he knew that already. The way she'd switch from article to Word and back was hypnotic.

Then, through the ajar window, he heard a light tapping on her door; something he assumed Marinette didn't hear because the knock on the door repeated itself, louder and harder than before. That caught her attention as Marinette's head swivelled to the direction of the door.

"Come in!" he headed her call.

The white door opened and in came Mrs Dupain-Cheng with a tray. The petite woman walked gracefully to her daughter and they exchanged words. He wasn't interested in their conversation. Rather, he watched their body language with keen interest.

The mother placed the tray on the desk next to her daughter and leaned over to see what she's doing. The daughter pointed at the computer at odd intervals as she talked, to reinforce her point, he supposed. Mrs Dupain-Cheng nodded and smiled gently at Marinette as she put a hand on her daughter's head and stroked back her bangs to kiss her on the forehead. The mother said a few more words as she pushed the tray closer to her daughter before walking back out of the room.

As the door clicked shut, Chat took that as his cue and rolled the window open. "Hello there, Princess!" he called out when she didn't turn around.

She jumped a little before swivelling her chair to face him, a smile already on her face. "Hey Chat!" she beamed. "I'll join you in a bit, I just have to finish this report." She turned back to her computer and typed a few words. Suddenly remembering herself, she pushed the tray towards him. "Here, help yourself to some croissants; they're my parents' specialty."

Chat got up and took one of the croissants from the plate. It was large and still warm, the smell making his mouth water as he took a huge bite. Unable to help himself, he let out a moan.

"Good, yes?" Marinette gave him a sideways glance, her mouth stretched wide. "Help yourself; there's plenty more downstairs. I'm sorry I can't hang out right now, I still have a little bit more before I finish."

"No problem," he said, his mouth full as he threw himself on the chaise lounge. As the sound of her typing filled the room, he munched on the croissant and twirled what's left between his fingers. It didn't take long for him to finish the croissant and feel his eyes droop to a close. He tried fighting it but twas in vain. Soon, he was asleep and soon, he began to dream.

* * *

 _"Higher, Mother!"_

 _A child of about three squealed and giggled as a faceless woman threw him higher up and catching him, the child gurgled. Both woman and child shared the same flowing golden hair._

* * *

 _The dream darkened and changed and he saw the woman cradling her child as they watched the rain hit the window._

 _"Mother, where's Father?" The child was slightly older now, hair still golden, green eyes wide._

 _In the dream he saw the events occur through the eyes of an outsider._

 _"Father's busy," the woman replied, her voice sad as she remained faceless._

 _"Will he be back for dinner?" the child asked._

 _"I don't know yet, child."_

 _"I miss the times when he came home," the child stated. "He hasn't read me a story in forever!"_

 _"He's busy now; his work is picking up," the woman hugged him. "He just wants the best for you," she kissed his cheek, "and me."_

 _"You'll come to dinner always, won't you?"_

 _"Of course, mon amour," the woman hugged him and kissed his cheek again._

* * *

 _The dream changed again, this time ever darker that before._

 _"Mother!" The child wasn't that much older, hair shining like a miniature sun in the gloom. "Mother!"_

 _"Don't worry, Adrien." The woman's voice was far away and faint. "Don't worry. I'll be okay." She reached out and took his hand. She squeezed it tight before kissing his cheek again. Her cheeks are wet, her eyes bright as she tried to smile. She was beautiful. "Je t'aime, Mon fils."_

* * *

Chat woke up with a start and sat up in a rush.

"Chat, are you okay?" Marinette saw him and moved towards him, hands outstretched.

"Y-yeah," he said shakily to her, trying to grin as he placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm fine, Princess. Don't worry about me."

"Chat," Marinette's voice was soft and gentle. "Are you sure? You're crying."

He started. So he was. His tears were hot as they rolled down his cheeks. "No, I'm fine," he insisted.

She sat next to him as placed a hand on his. He looked at her, green meets blue. She smiled at him gently as she squeezed his hand. Her kindness didn't help. He could feel the lump in his throat expand and he can't breathe. He tried swallowing but it didn't get past the back of his throat. He tried to breathe but he couldn't. He put a hand over his mouth to try and control himself.

Marinette, seeing him in this situation, threw her arms around his neck and cupped his head to her slender shoulder. "There, there," she breathed in his ear. "You're going to be all right. Don't worry."

Somewhere inside him, a dam broke. The lump in his throat broke and the image of the woman returned.

 _"Je t'aime, Mon fils."_

 _She was beautiful._

Chat didn't know when the first sob came but as they started, they took over his entire body. His body spasmed and shook as he sobbed, hard and halting.

"Don't worry; you're okay here. You're safe here. You're okay," she whispered softly, over and over as she clutched him to her.

"I miss her so much," he sobbed into her shoulder as he gripped her to him. "I miss her so very much! She's gone! I can't remember where!"

Marinette stroked his hair as she shushed him gently. She had no idea what he was talking about. "It's not your fault," she tried.

"But it is! If I were just a little bit bigger-"

"But you weren't," she interjected firmly. "There's nothing you can do about it now. Don't let it consume you. Let it out. Let it out on me. Don't keep it. Don't let it poison you. You're okay. You're doing great."

Chat sobbed into her shoulders as she held him tight. He couldn't stop the tears; falling hot and fast. Her shoulder was getting wet. "I'm sorry for getting you wet," he croaked. "I'll get you a new one-"

"Don't you dare." Her voice was like a whip and he was silenced. "Don't you dare make this about me. This is your time. Let it all out. I'm here. Let it all out on me."

And so he did. And after a while it made him feel better, lighter somehow.

And she came out of it with wet shoulders.

* * *

A/N: Part of Marichat May: _**Day 6; Protective Marinette.**_ I can't guarantee that I'll hit all the days but I'll certainly try!


End file.
